<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Smiling Face by jayemitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399596">Her Smiling Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayemitch/pseuds/jayemitch'>jayemitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayemitch/pseuds/jayemitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>During my Chicago Fire withdrawal, I've been reading fanfics and scouring social media to try to medicate the excitement. I saw a couple of BTS pics on social media from the cast and crew, and my mind went straight to this story in my head ... I honestly don't know if it's done or not! </p><p>I wrote another fanfic not that long ago that got a lot of kudos and comments - thanks for all the love! I don't know if the creativity will  keep flowing but I do know that I am MORE than excited to see this relationship play out - hopefully, the way I want it to!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett &amp; Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>During my Chicago Fire withdrawal, I've been reading fanfics and scouring social media to try to medicate the excitement. I saw a couple of BTS pics on social media from the cast and crew, and my mind went straight to this story in my head ... I honestly don't know if it's done or not! </p><p>I wrote another fanfic not that long ago that got a lot of kudos and comments - thanks for all the love! I don't know if the creativity will  keep flowing but I do know that I am MORE than excited to see this relationship play out - hopefully, the way I want it to!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Fresh pot’s ready.” Stella announced as she made her way to Kelly who was seated at the Squad table on the apparatus floor. “I brought you a coffee.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Kelly gratefully took a big slurp.</p><p>“None for the rest of us?” Cruz asked with a grin as Capp and Nick rose, making their way to the coffee pot.</p><p>“Sorry.” Stella wiggled her eyebrows, and setting a hand on Kelly’s shoulder. “Boyfriend perk.”</p><p>“I wish Chloe worked here.” Cruz sighed, sitting back.</p><p>“So do I.” Stella laughed. “She’s better looking than you.”</p><p>“Ouch.” Cruz grinned at the good natured ribbing.</p><p>“Boden pushed the briefing back by ten minutes.” Matt came through the double doors with a clipboard in his hands, stalked towards the truck with a furrowed brow.</p><p>“That doesn’t look good.” Cruz sighed as he watched Casey jerk open the door.</p><p>“Try living with it.” Stella shook her head as Kelly watched his friend climb into the truck for his start of shift checklist.</p><p>“They’re still incommunicado?” Cruz asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“See for yourself.” Kelly nodded as a uniformed Brett hurried in through the open bay doors shouldering her duffle with both hands shoved in her pocket and a foul look on her face.</p><p>“Hey Brett.” Stella greeted her friend from her seat.</p><p>“Hi guys.” Brett nodded distractedly and quickly as she continued through the double doors on her way to the locker room. As the doors swung closed behind her, Casey leaped down from the truck and slammed the door hard enough that everyone’s eyes turned back on him as he made his way to the turn out room and kicked at a stray boot as he disappeared through the doorway. Both were so uncharacteristically unfriendly that it had everyone seated at the table shaking their heads.</p><p>“Man.” Joe groaned. “I wish they would just work it out. No one has been more perfect for each other in this damn house.” Tilting her head and narrowing her eyes at him, Stella caught his attention. “No offense.”</p><p>“None taken.” Stella chuckled. “I’ll give you that one.”</p><p>“Hey.” It was Kelly’s turn to raise an eyebrow at her. “I don’t know whether to be offended or agree.”</p><p>“In this case, it’s okay to agree.” Stella sighed. “I just hope they work it out soon.”</p><hr/><p>Their first call was a major multiple vehicle wreck with several injuries. As multiple crews from three different houses worked to stabilize cars and move the injured victims to the triage area, Brett assessed them and dispatched them as needed to the other paramedics waiting. While she worked bandaging minor injuries, Mackey watched again in awe as Brett managed to work so efficiently in a crisis event. While in command of the triage scene, she didn’t bark orders or shout in a demeaning tone but directed with an authority that all of the other paramedics seemed to respect. Boden checked in for situation reports and she delivered them calmly while she continued to coordinate the victims. As things began to wrap up with victims transported to hospital and cars hauled away, the crews began assembling their various tools and stowing equipment into trucks and engines.</p><p>“Hey 61, can I get you to look at one of my guys before we leave the scene? I don’t want to wait on our ambo making it back to our house.” The chief of house 56 called over.</p><p>“Sure chief.” Brett nodded. “Send him over.”</p><p>“Doherty.” The chief turned to his men at the truck. “Get that hand looked at now.”</p><p>“It’s nothing Chief.” Doherty shook his head but made his way over to the ambo.</p><p>“Then let the lady tell you that for sure.” Chief decided as he made his way towards Boden’s vehicle.</p><p>“Let’s have a look.” Brett smiled at Doherty settling in on the bumper of the ambo while Gallo helped Mackey load their stretcher up at the triage zone. “Doesn’t look too bad, it’s just a minor burn.”</p><p>“That’s what I told chief.” Doherty grinned. “It isn’t a big deal.”</p><p>“Still needs to be cleaned out and bandaged.” Brett shook her head as she began to pull things out of the jump bag and began irrigating the wound. “Won’t take me too long.”</p><p>“I don’t mind having a pretty lady take care of me for a minute or two.” Doherty’s grin was quick. “I’m Connor Doherty.”</p><p>“Sylvie Brett.” She smiled back, placing the bandage on his arm. </p><p>“Well, that’s a missed opportunity.” Connor shook his head.</p><p>“What is?” Brett asked, securing a bandage with tape over the burn.</p><p>“Should have named you Blue Eyes because that’s what I’m going to remember for a good long time.” Connor stood as a blush creeped across Sylvie’s cheeks. “Thanks for the TLC Blue Eyes.” He sauntered away while Gallo and Mackey arrived just in time to catch his final words.</p><p>“I’ve got to remember that one.” Gallo grinned widely.</p><p>“Who’re you thinking of using it on?” Mackey asked playfully as they loaded up the stretcher.</p><p>“You never know when a good line is going to come in handy to make a girl smile like that.” Gallo tilted his head towards Brett as she watched Connor rejoin his crew at Squad 4 while not even registering their looks.</p><p>“What?” Sylvie asked a minute later when she felt both of their eyes on her and the pair of them burst out laughing.</p><hr/><p>“Cigars on the roof.” Severide announced from the doorway to Casey’s quarters.</p><p>“I’ve got paperwork.” Casey didn’t even look up.</p><p>“It wasn’t a request.” Kelly said after a minute. “Casey.” He said it empathetically. “You need to take a breath.”</p><p>“Fine.” Casey sighed, shoving himself back in the chair. “Let’s go.” He shoved his arms into his truck coat and followed Kelly. They made their way to the roof through the quiet firehouse, grabbing radios from the dock in the bull pen and heading up the back staircase to the roof. With the city lights surrounding them, they settled into the well-worn lawn chairs in the far corner of the roof. Kelly handed Matt a cigar and lit his own. Drawing in that first long pull, he sat back and let the puff disappear into the night.</p><p>“So?” Casey asked after a quiet moment.</p><p>“So what?” Kelly looked over at him.</p><p>“You dragged me up here.” Casey pointed out. “You obviously wanted to talk.”</p><p>“Are you ready to?” Kelly asked him directly. “You’ve been in a foul mood for days. I’m assuming it has something to do with Brett since you were headed that way the last time I saw you as normal Casey and the way you’ve been avoiding each other ever since that.” Kelly shrugged a shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me Casey but whatever it is, I want to help.”</p><p>“I messed up.” Casey uttered after a minute.</p><p>“Okay.” Kelly patiently waited for more. Casey leaned forward, resting his head on his hands with his elbows propped up on his knees.</p><p>“She kissed me.” Casey finally got to it. “It caught me off guard. I didn’t expect it.” He shared and just stopped, lost in thought.</p><p>“I’m not going to ask how it was Casey.” Kelly teased. Casey smirked, despite his misery.</p><p>“I wouldn’t tell you, but it doesn’t matter. I messed it up.” He repeated after a second. “We were right on the verge of something and she suddenly asked about Gabby out of nowhere. I froze and didn’t know how to answer. She told me it was on her and that it was obvious I was still in love with Gabby and asked me to leave.”</p><p>“Man that sucks.” Kelly said after a second.</p><p>“That’s all you got?” Matt turned his head to look at his friend.</p><p>“Nope. But are you really ready to hear the rest?” Kelly countered.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Matt repeated the cursed line that had replayed in his head so many times yet still didn’t have a better answer.</p><p>“Well buddy, I think I’m going to have to tell you anyway.” Kelly decided. “Brett is the best thing that could have happened to you in years. She’s got the kindest heart and warmest personality of anyone I’ve ever known. She is literally the perfect woman for you. And if you let her get away, you’re not as smart a man as I have always thought you were.”</p><p>“I don’t know how to fix it Kelly.” Casey found his voice after a thoughtful pause. “But I’m pretty sure I’m in love with her and I want to find a way.”</p><p>“At least you’re smart enough that you figured it out and know you want to.” Kelly nodded. “And you’re also lucky because Brett once lectured me on the fact that second chances were more important than the first and everyone deserved one. Since I’m pretty sure that her feelings run as deep as yours, you’ve got a real shot to make it right and live the life you two deserve, together.”</p><hr/><p>“I brought greasy delicious calories.” Sylvie opened her door to see Stella standing there with a pizza. “And wine.” Stella held up the bag. “And we don’t have to talk. We can eat, drink and watch your favourite HGTV show until there’s a smile on that face again.”</p><p>“I love you.” Sylvie smiled weakly.</p><p>“For the pizza, the wine or the home improvement shows?” Stella grinned, passing by Sylvie and heading straight for the kitchen.</p><p>“For being exactly what I needed.” Sylvie reached for the wine glasses while Stella grabbed plates. The girls settled into the living room with their dinner and wine. It didn’t take long for slices to disappear, the wine bottle to be drained, for Stella to open the second bottle and top up Sylvie’s glass.</p><p>“I ruined everything.” Sylvie sighed, staring at the TV blindly.</p><p>“I doubt that.” Stella told her honestly.</p><p>“I kissed him.” Sylvie blurted out miserably.</p><p>“And it was just awful?” Stella guessed.</p><p>“It was perfect.” Sylvie decided. “Until, I asked him if he’d still choose Gabby and he couldn’t answer.”</p><p>“Oh, Sylvie.” Stella put down her wine glass and turned towards her friend. “Why would you ask that?”</p><p>“I’ve been at 51 for six years. I know this is going to sound weird, but I’ve felt like I’ve lived my life in the shadow of someone else since I got there. I was Shay’s replacement. I know how respected and dedicated she was. I try to respect her memory just as much as my job, every single time I open the door with her name on it. It’s literally a reminder every single time I go out on a call. And I’ve worked really hard to try to prove I am as good of a paramedic as I’ve heard she was.” Brett explained carefully. “I had a front row seat to Gabby and Matt’s whole relationship. I witnessed a lot and heard a lot more from Gabby. They had their problems, obviously, but they also truly loved each other. I don’t want to be a stand in for what he had with her until she comes back again. I lived in Shay’s shadow at work and it was a really long time before I believed I was accepted as a part of the 51 family for me. If Matt can’t move on, I don’t want to spend any more time in anyone’s shadow. Especially Gabby’s for Matt.” A tear slipped down her cheek.</p><p>“Honey.” Stella reached over and took the wine glass from Sylvie. “You do not stand in anyone’s shadow. You stand out and shine on your worst days. I think that your question caught Matt off guard and he didn’t really think about it before he answered. I love Casey, but we all know he doesn’t really discuss his feelings well.”</p><p>“I just want to go back to the way it was.” Sylvie sobbed. “I just want to forget about it and move on.”</p><p>“Oh Sylvie.” Stella wrapped her best friend up in a hug and let her cry it out.</p><hr/><p>“Here you go.” Severide set down beers in front of Casey before he settled on the stool across from him and Cruz at Molly’s.</p><p>“Thanks.” Casey held up the long neck and cheers the others before drinking.</p><p>“I got next round.” Cruz took a long gulp.</p><p>“Yeah you do.” Severide grinned.</p><p>“I’m just glad you guys are here so I can kill time so I’m not sitting home alone waiting for Chloe to come home.” Cruz grinned.</p><p>“You fell into the married life pretty easily.” Matt raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s a good life.” Cruz smiled widely. “I’m not going to lie.”</p><p>“Hey, guys.” Herman stopped by the table on his way by. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“This is it.” Severide answered, drinking again. “Drinks to say good bye to a busy day.”</p><p>“Look who it is!” Mouch called out as the door opened and a few guys from 56 came in. “Twice in one day?” The men greeted each other with back slaps and handshakes.</p><p>“Good to see you Doherty.” Severide welcomed his old friend.</p><p>“We figured we’d come have a beer with you guys after that call.” Doherty grinned, as they all settled into one big group at the tables and Herman passed out beers.</p><p>“Well, some of us did.” One of the other men from the other house jumped in. “One of us just wanted to sniff around 51 a little more.”</p><p>“Why’s that?” Cruz asked snorted out. “Someone trying to transfer up?”</p><p>“Or more specifically, 61.” Doherty’s buddies ribbed him good naturedly. “Doherty’s got something for a pretty blonde with blue eyes.”</p><p>“Can’t blame you there.” Mouch grinned knowingly. “I spent some extra time around the 21<sup>st</sup> when I was looking at my Trudy.”</p><p>“I just wanted to say thanks for patching me up.” Doherty shrugged with a wide smile. “Is Sylvie around?” Casey’s jaw clenched and his grip tightened around the bottle.</p><p>“Nah.” Severide shook his head with his eyes on Casey. “She has other plans.”</p><p>“I guess that means I’ll have to see her some other time.” Doherty shrugged as they all settled in to discuss the day’s fire.</p><hr/><p>“Hey Brett.” Kelly sat down next to Brett in the locker room as they arrived for next shift. “Were you in just as bad shape as Stella yesterday?”</p><p>“It wasn’t my finest hour.” Brett grinned. “Thanks for sharing her with me for a girls night.”</p><p>“Look, Sylvie.” Kelly took a breath. He had thought long and hard on if he should say something to Brett or not, he didn’t want to piss off his best friend. “Casey messed up and he knows it.”</p><p>“Severide.” Brett sighed and bent her head. “There’s no need.”</p><p>“Just hear me out.” Kelly decided he already would have pissed off Casey by just saying anything at all, so he might as well go for broke. “Look, I understand your point of view better than anyone else. I get it because I saw him and Gabby so happy together. But, I know, whether or not she stayed or left, they would never have worked out.” Sylvie looked up in surprise at him. “That’s not the point here though. Casey is the best friend I’ve ever had but he has his flaws. One of them being while he’s one of the smartest people I know, he’s not the best when it comes to communicating and sharing his own feelings. Not that I’m much better as I’m sure Stella told you.” She laughed. “He needs to come to terms with his feelings first but when he does, he’s all in with everything he’s got. Give him the chance.”</p><p>“Kelly, I gave him the chance already.” Brett said slowly. “I took a huge risk and told him how I feel. It was really hard for me and I may have lost one of my closest friends that I’ve really come to rely on in the process.”</p><p>“I’m surprised at you.” Kelly shook his head slowly. “First off, you know better than that. When you need him? No matter what, Matt Casey isn’t going to not be there for you. He’s not built that way.  Secondly? You disappoint me. You’re one of the bravest and courageous people I know. Didn’t think that you’d walk away just because something was hard.” Kelly stood up and walked away.</p><hr/><p>“Do they do these often?” Mackey asked Brett watching the Squad drills outside. The paramedics were restocking and organizing the ambo.</p><p>“Every few shifts Severide sets up a drill.” Brett told her. “He’s pretty serious when it comes to staying ready. And he likes to bust the guys’ balls.”</p><p>“Is that what Captain’s doing too?” Mackey nodded towards the truck and engine where the rest of the house was checking every piece of equipment.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t really know what’s going through Casey’s mind.” Brett shrugged ducking back into the ambulance. </p><p>“And do other trucks come by a lot?” Mackey asked, watching a rig pull in.</p><p>“They pop by every now and then.” Brett’s muffled answer came from the back of the ambo.</p><hr/><p>“Hey, hey!” Herman called out a welcome as the guys on Truck from 56 came up to the apron.</p><p>“What can we do for you guys?” Truck and Engine crews were relieved for the break from the equipment inventory and gathered to see their colleagues.</p><p>“Hey Herman.” One of the men reached out. “We needed to gas up and thought we’d drop by to check in with Chief on some gear requisitions.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I bet you just had to come by to do that.” Casey scowled to himself while he watched as Doherty made his way over to 61 after spotting the ambo doors open.</p><hr/><p>“Hey Blue Eyes.” Doherty leaned up against the open ambo door and Sylvie turned around in surprise.</p><p>“Well hello.” Sylvie offered a smile. “What brings you to 51?”</p><p>“I wanted to say thank you for patching me up on the scene.” Doherty shrugged.</p><p>“How’s the arm?” Sylvie made her way towards the door and started to climb out. Doherty’s hands came up and circled her waist boosting her down carefully from the rig. “Thanks.”</p><p>“I’m going to go get a snack.” Mackey decided to give them a minute. Neither noticed when she backed away but from across the floor, Casey wasn’t taking his eyes off them. He sure didn’t like the way Doherty touched Brett so easily.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Doherty stepped back and released her. “The arm’s itchy.”</p><p>“That’s a good sign, means it’s healing.” Brett smiled. “Did you clean it and change the bandage?”</p><p>“I might have forgotten that part.” Doherty said shrugging.</p><p>“Oh, I see, you just wanted me to do it again.” Sylvie grinned. “Sit.”  </p><p>“You sure are bossy.” Connor laughed, slipping down to the bumper.</p><p>“You mean I know what I’m talking about.” Sylvie corrected as she pulled off his bandage. “Looks good.”</p><p>“The arm or me?” Connor raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Neither are hard on the eyes.” Sylvie decided as she cleaned the wound and applied some ointment.</p><p>“Neither are you.” Connor grinned. “And I’m not going to pass up a chance to have a little more TLC from such beautiful eyes.”</p><p>“Well, it’s a good thing you just happened to be coming by.” She reapplied the bandage. “All done.”</p><p>“I guess I owe you a drink for taking care of me again.” Connor stood up and looked down at her. “So can I take you out some time?” He asked, just as the bells rang calling all rigs. “Worst timed bells ever.” He groaned as men came running from all over to rigs.</p><p>Casey climbed up into his truck seat and watched in the mirror as Doherty helped close the ambo doors, followed Brett around to the driver’s side door and closing the door after she crawled in. His rage bubbled inside of him as Doherty reached through the window and squeezed Brett’s shoulder.</p><p>“Kidd, let’s GO.” Casey demanded as she jumped up beside him.</p><hr/><p>“Hey Casey.” Stella greeted him as he pulled up to the bar at Molly’s after shift.</p><p>“Hey Stella.” Matt smiled as she put his favorite beer down on the bar. “Busy night?”</p><p>“Not really.” Stella answered, wiping down the bar with a bar towel. “Just some of 51 from the house out back with some of the guys from 56.”</p><p>“56 is here again?” Matt asked in irritation. “Let me guess, Doherty was first through the door.”</p><p>“Matt. I know I don’t often give my opinion on your life to you very often, but here it comes.” Stella decided enough was enough. “Brett is too special for you to waiver on. You need to decide either way and if you’re dumb enough to pass up on that happiness, you’ve got to let her go. Because she shouldn't even have waited this long for you to realize it. And just so you know? She’s not here. She decided to stay home tonight.” Casey sat there drinking down his beer as Stella walked away, giving him a lot to think about.</p><hr/><p>“I think we all deserve a drink together after this one. Molly’s tonight?” Kelly asked as they all headed out the driveway after their next shift.</p><p>“You just want to go because Stella’s working.” Capp shook his head.</p><p>“I think we all deserve it too.” Herman backed up Kelly. “And in the spirit, first drink is half price.”</p><p>“Herman’s discounting drinks?” Nick ribbed. “I’m there.”</p><p>“He said FIRST drink.” Mouch reminded. “Can’t be giving away all the profits.”</p><p>“See you there?” Stella grabbed Sylvie’s hand. “With everyone going?”</p><p>“I’ll see you there.” Sylvie promised. Stella had already given her crap this shift about avoiding Molly’s just because she wanted to avoid Matt. She didn’t mean for it to happen, she was just enjoying spending more time on her own to process her next steps and what she wanted to do.</p><hr/><p>That night, when she wandered into the bar, she felt good. It felt like coming home actually. It was the same old Molly’s, obviously less crowded and populated but it looked and felt the same. She smiled at Herman behind the bar busy reading some invoices, and Stella, holding the cocktail shaker in her hands. She looked around and saw the tables were filled with her coworkers who were both friends and family. She made her way to the bar and slipped off her jacket and slid up onto a stool in front of Stella.</p><p>“You made it!” Stella smiled at her warmly. “I’m glad.”</p><p>“So am I.” Sylvie smiled.</p><p>“I’ve got a whole tray of drinks going, Herman – pour Sylvie her favorite rosé, won’t you?” Stella asked and Herman nodded. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Is this seat taken?” Matt asked quietly from behind her a minute later.</p><p>“Have a seat.” There was no hesitation in her answer or doubt in her smile as Matt sat down.</p><p>Herman set down her wine and she took a grateful gulp.</p><p>“How’d the kids make out at Med?” Matt asked, knowing, without a doubt, she had already stopped in to check on the kids from the call they had responded to the night before.</p><p>“They’re keeping them in for observation to make sure the smoke inhalation wasn’t too bad.” Sylvie answered. “They were more scared than anything else and so were Mom and Dad for that matter.”</p><p>“I have a feeling that they won’t have another babysitter for a while.” Matt chucked.</p><p>“I would say you’re right.” Sylvie agreed. “And, I’ll raise you the wager that they won’t try to use a candle to make s’mores ever again.”</p><p>“Let’s hope.” Matt grinned.</p><p>“I mean, let’s be honest.” Sylvie tilted her head at him and her twinkling eyes had his attention. “It really was the babysitter’s fault for saying no to an outside fire in the first place. She thought that that would be too dangerous.” Matt laughed at her sarcasm.</p><hr/><p>“Well, that looks encouraging.” Stella whispered to Severide as he came out from the patio entrance, and she tilted her head towards the bar where Matt and Sylvie were laughing at each other.</p><p>“It is.” Severide agreed. “Here’s hoping.”</p><p>“It would be so good to see them always this happy together.” Stella sighed.</p><p>“They’ll never be as happy as we are.” Severide turned to steal a kiss.</p><p>“I hope that’s not a phone in your pocket.” Stella wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as his pocket began to vibrate.</p><p>“Sorry.” Severide laughed, pulling his phone out. “Damn.” He sighed, reading the message.</p><p>“What?” Stella asked. He turned the phone to her to read.</p><p>“Any chance you’re at Molly’s and can tell me if Blue Eyes is there? I thought I’d stop in and have a beer.” Stella sighed. “From Doherty.”</p><p>“Not great timing for Casey.” Severide shook his head.</p><p>“So, we’re going to help him out.” Stella took the phone.</p><p>“Stella.” Kelly shook his head. “He’s still my friend.”</p><p>“He’s not your friend like Casey’s your friend.” Stella shook her head. “I feel NO guilt.” After hitting send, she handed it back to Kelly. “And technically, I lied, not you.”</p><hr/><p>Their first call on the next shift began before the morning briefing even hit the halfway mark. All bells called all the rigs to a person in distress. When they pulled up, a man was stuck in between the steps of a metal fire escape. The aerial was sent up and both Casey and Severide climbed up assessing the situation. Kelly climbed onto the escape and ordered a saw to be brought up. While Cruz and Capp stuck their heads out the window and began securing Severide with ropes, Gallo climbed the ladder with the saw. Casey positioned himself over the man and put him in a hold to secure him while Kelly prepped the saw and began cutting the man free. Once he was free, the man was lowered to the aerial and Gallo helped him crawl down to safety. Brett and Mackey began checking him over and began a bandage on his lacerated leg.</p><p>“This isn’t too bad.” Brett assured the man. “You’re lucky.”</p><p>“Don’t I know it.” The man shuddered. “I can’t believe I nearly fell from that high up. I would have died for sure. Thank god for your friends up there.”</p><p>“They are the best.” Brett smiled and looked up. The sun glinted off the reflective material on the turn out gear as Severide and Casey climbed back onto the aerial. They wound up the ropes and handed them back thru the windows to Capp and Cruz. Leaning in, Kelly passed the saw through the window. As Casey stood up on the aerial, a loud noise ripped through the air and Brett watched in horror as a part of the fire escape swung down and hit Casey, knocking him off the aerial.</p><hr/><p>Casey’s hand shot up and blindly reached for the ladder rungs but it was just out of his reach. He realized in that second that he was going to fall. He squeezed his eyes closed and Sylvie’s smiling face flashed in the darkness. His whole body was jerked and his eyes flew open, and he reacted, grabbing the hand that had grasped his jacket, holding him fast.</p><p>“I GOT YOU.” Sweat dripped from Kelly’s face as he grimaced under Casey’s weight on just one arm. He tried to maneuver his other arm in place to get a better grip on Casey while Cruz grasped his legs.</p><p>“Kelly.” Casey’s lungs constricted as they heard a rip and he slipped a bit more. “Tell Brett.”</p><p>“NO WAY.” Kelly shook his head. “You’re going to tell her yourself.” He was finally able to reach down with his other arm and grasp Casey’s wrist. It took everything he had to hold Casey’s dead weight while Herman climbed that ladder and threw a rope around Casey, looping it around his body and pulling him back towards the ladder. Between Severide and Herman, they were able to pull Casey upright on the ladder where they all collapsed breathing heavily.</p><hr/><p>Sylvie sagged against the ambo as she let out a strangled cry of relief when Casey was safely back on the ladder. Tears slid down her cheeks and she wiped them away, embarrassed. When he started to make his way down the ladder, she took a deep breath and stood up.</p><p>“Brett, get over here to check on Casey.” Boden called out, looking back over his shoulder at her.</p><p>She grabbed her jump bag and tried to steady her shaking hands as she walked towards the truck.</p><p>“You okay Captain?” Mouch asked as Casey reached the ground. “Captain?” Mouch asked again as Casey seemed to ignore him. Casey simply didn’t hear anything but the thunder in his ears. He turned, searching the faces that were all turned looking at him. He finally caught sight of the only face he wanted to see behind Boden and he zeroed in on her. Walking purposefully, he closed the distance between them, grabbed her face and pulled her into a surprising kiss. There were a few surprised faces in the crowd but mostly their friends wore wide smiles.</p><p>“About damn time.” Herman announced loudly and the firefighters burst into clapping, whistling, hooting and hollering. With the noise surrounding them, Casey and Brett broke apart.</p><p>“Matt-” Brett asked breathless.</p><p>“I love you.” Casey cut her off. “I. Love. You. Sylvie. Brett.” He repeated with authority, staring into her wide eyes.</p><p>“Kiss her again Captain!” Stella called out, smiling from ear to ear as she wrapped her arm around Kelly who had joined her on the ground. “Just to make sure she knows.”</p><p>“With pleasure.” Casey grinned and captured her lips again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Turns out, there was more to this story ... I couldn't wait to get it out after reading the wonderful comments and seeing the kudos - THANK YOU! Now, I've got to go back and reread a lot of the fanfics I've loved and leave my own comments - I didn't realize how much they meant to people! </p><p>I've enjoyed so much writing Stella's humorous parts too - she's such another rich and amazing character. </p><p>Oh, I also added just a bit to the last chapter at the beginning of this one. I thought of a cute add on and couldn't not add it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate to interrupt, but Brett, you do have a patient to get to Med.” Boden reminded a minute later as others started to assemble the gear.</p><p>“I guess I’ve got to go.” Brett grinned at Matt as he released her and she stepped back to her patient on the stretcher.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me.” The man shook his head. “I can wait.”</p><p>“I think we’ll be on the safe side.” Mackey laughed as they loaded him up in the back of the ambo. </p><p>“Boy.” The man whistled as Brett climbed into the ambo with him. “That was some kiss.”</p><p>“Yes, yes it was.” Brett blushed, looking back and smiling as Boden clapped his hand on Matt’s back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Brett sat down to put her boots on as she got changed at the end of shift. It had taken a while to get the patient admitted at Med and she and Mackey had arrived back to the house just before shift ended and people had already left by the time they turned over the ambo for the next shift. Boots laced, she stood up, picked up her bag and closed her locker to see Matt, leaning against the end of the row of lockers, watching her. Spinning her lock, she shifted her bag on her shoulder and leaned onto her locker, returning his solemn stare. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi.” He stepped towards her and leaned down to give her a tentative quick kiss.  “So, breakfast?” He asked quietly, smiling. </p><p>“Breakfast.” She agreed, smiling back at him. He reached over, took her bag and shouldered it himself. She looped her arm through his and they headed out together, arm in arm.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So, I kinda put you on the spot at the scene.” Matt started after they had settled into a booth at a diner close to the house.</p><p>“It’s only fair, I put you on the spot not too long ago.” Sylvie picked up her coffee cup and took a sip.</p><p>“At least you caught me when we were alone.” Matt grinned. “And I didn’t react as well as I could have.”</p><p>“Matt, I think I need to explain my question.” Sylvie sat her coffee cup down.</p><p>“No, you don’t.” Matt interrupted her. “I have to explain my answer Sylvie.” He took a drink of his own coffee and pushed it between his hands nervously. “I’m pretty sure that you know a lot about my relationship with Gabby. I get it, you worked closely together, you were close and I’m sure you’d talk. What I don’t know if you know is that while we were definitely in love, we wanted such different things out of a marriage and life. If we hadn’t gone through what we went through, losing the baby, Louie, all of it, I don’t know if we would have lasted as long as we did. I honestly don’t think we would have.” Matt admitted something he had never admitted to anyone else. “When Gabby left, I was too hurt and embarrassed to realize it was a blessing in disguise. She was meant to help more than just Chicago. When she came back last year, you encouraged me to go and I did and it was great. But not why you probably thought. It was great because it was a chance to fix the bad feelings and hurt that she had left with before. It was a way to close our story with the respect and kindness that it deserved but never got. And you should know, Gabby asked me to go with her. Twice.” Matt looked up into Sylvie’s eyes. “And I didn’t go. I told her that I was a Chicago guy. I wouldn’t ever leave Chicago Sylvie. I couldn’t. After the last time I saw her, she left me a voicemail that I was welcome to join her in Puerto Rico at any point. I deleted that message and haven’t looked back since. I am where I am meant to be. Where I want to be. The only other thing I want Sylvie?” He asked, reaching across the table and capturing her hand in his. “I want the chance to build a life with you, here, in Chicago, with our firehouse family. I can’t tell the future and I don’t know how it will all work out, but I have a pretty good idea that we would be great together. And I hope that I didn’t ruin any chance we had at it.”</p><p>“You didn’t.” Sylvie bit her lip and shook her head. “I was scared I had ruined everything between us that night.”</p><p>“You couldn’t.” Matt squeezed her hand reassuringly. “I would have smartened up at some point. I just had a reminder today that some point should have happened a while ago.”</p><p>“Watching you dangle there was horrifying.” Sylvie swallowed the memory.</p><p>“What was horrifying to me was thinking that I was never going to see you again.” Matt told her honestly. “I closed my eyes and your smile was all I saw. Then when Severide grabbed me, I knew I had to tell you how I felt the second I got chance to. I didn’t want you to ever second guess that I am madly in love with you. I was honest that night when I said ‘me too’. I had been thinking about you for over a year. I remember pushing you towards the Chaplain because I wasn’t ready to deal with my feelings for you yet. Then it was too late. And then you came back and everything was right again. And then, when you were in the accident and I was terrified and everything was shifting and I couldn’t work out how I was feeling, you kissed me and it was just so right. It was like everything clicked into place in my heart and then my brain scrambled when you brought up Gabby and I just couldn’t keep up with the emotions.”</p><p>“I think, you did a pretty good job of explaining them today.” Sylvie assured him. “And I couldn’t be happier with how it worked out in the end.”</p><p>“See, but that’s where you’re wrong, Sylvie Brett.” Matt tilted his head and reached over to grab her other hand.</p><p>“I am?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“This is just the beginning.” He corrected with a laugh as their food arrived.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>                                                 </p><p>“Um, what exactly are you doing here?” Stella demanded when Casey came through the door to the loft.</p><p>“I live here?” Casey answered, confused, looking from her to Kelly at the island. “Unless I missed something?”</p><p>“Not that I know of.” Kelly shrugged with a bemused laugh.</p><p>“Well, yeah, SURE, you live here still.” Stella threw her hands up. “But I guess I figured you’d be spending the day with Brett.”</p><p>“We had breakfast.” Matt confirmed.</p><p>“And?” Stella prompted, rolling her hands as if to unravel the information.  </p><p>“And, I dropped her back at her car.” Matt shrugged, his face in a dead pan expression.</p><p>“THAT’S IT?” Stella demanded after a pause.</p><p>“What else should there be?” Matt asked but he couldn’t keep a straight face any longer and he started grinning. “We’re having dinner tonight.” Matt shared.</p><p>“ALRIGHT!” Stella jumped up and down and gave him a big hug. “I’m so proud of you.” She turned around, grabbed her phone and her keys and headed towards the door.</p><p>“Wait, where are you going?” Kelly asked as she pulled open the door.</p><p>“Where do you think?” Stella demanded, looking at him as if he had ten heads. “I’m going to help Sylvie pick out her outfit and get all the juicy details he won’t share.”</p><p>“Stella.” Matt called out and she stuck her head back through the open door. “Be kind.”</p><p>“Maybe.” She scrunched up her nose in thought. “But probably not.” She added and quickly closed the door.</p><p>“So, do I get the juicy details?” Kelly asked, taking a sip of the coffee in front of him.</p><p>“I’ll tell you this.” Matt decided, pouring himself a cup of coffee from the carafe. “I probably wouldn’t have had the chance to make it right with her if you hadn’t have caught me today. Thank you.”</p><p>“The only reason I caught you was so Brett could hear you say it. She deserved to hear it directly from you and I sure as hell wasn’t going to let you fall before she did. Seriously?” Kelly shrugged. “I’ll always catch you. Whenever, wherever brother.”</p><p>“Whenever, wherever.” Casey nodded solemnly.</p><p>“So, I take it breakfast went well?” Kelly raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“It did. We cleared up some stuff. There is one thing that I feel like I’ve got to do though, before we go any farther.” Matt sighed. “And, I’m going to go take care of it right now.”</p><p>“Good luck.” Kelly offered. “And, hey Matt?” He called out as Matt headed down the hall towards his room.</p><p>“Yeah?” Matt stopped and turned.</p><p>“I hope I don’t see you for cigars tonight.” Kelly threw back his head laughing. Matt shook his head and continued to his room, shutting the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out his phone, scrolling down through his contacts. His finger hovered over it for a second before he took a deep breath and hit call.</p><p>“Matt?” Gabby answered on the third ring. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Hi Gabby. Everything’s fine.” He assured her. “I just wanted to talk to you about something.”</p><p>“So you met somebody, did you?” She smiled to herself.</p><p>“Kind of.” Matt grinned. She knew him well. “Gabby, I’m-”</p><p>“Matt, it’s okay.” Gabby stopped him. “I just want you to be happy.”</p><p>“I think we will be.” Matt ran a palm down his jeans, getting to the hard part. “Gabby, I think you should know, it’s Sylvie.”</p><p>“Brett?” Gabby’s head popped up.</p><p>“It just kind of happened.” Matt explained, hoping he didn’t sound guilty because he certainly didn’t feel it. “We’d been spending more time together and these feelings-“</p><p>“Matt, I think it’s wonderful.” Gabby breathed out the breath she was holding. “I’m really happy to hear that.”</p><p>“I wanted you to hear it from me.” Matt told her honestly. “I told her today that I was going to call.”</p><p>“Matt, you’re literally the most honorable man I know. I’m so glad we spent the time we did loving each other. We’re both exactly where we should be and I’m so happy for you and Sylvie. I couldn’t have picked a better woman for you. You both deserve the best.” Gabby told him honestly.</p><p>“Thanks Gabby.” Matt could hear the warmth in her voice. “Take care Gabby. Be happy.”</p><p>“You too Matt.” Gabby disconnected the call and sat down on the crate she was closest to. She closed her eyes and felt the sun on her face. The warmth spread from her heart to her head and she smiled widely and opened her eyes to the good she was doing around her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Girl, that’s the PERFECT dress to wear.” Stella decided when Sylvie turned around to show her the umpteenth dress she’d had her try on. “It’s pretty and just the right amount of sexy.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Sylvie asked. “It’s not too dressy?”</p><p>“It’s absolutely perfect.” Stella promised. “His jaw is going to hit the floor.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s too much for a first date?” Sylvie wondered.</p><p>“Stop.” Stella commanded. “This might be a first date, but it certainly isn’t a first date. You and Matt have been awkwardly first dating for over a year now.” She reminded.</p><p>“You’re right.” Sylvie agreed.</p><p>“Why are you so nervous?” Stella asked confused.</p><p>“I’m not nervous about the date at all. I’m excited for it and what it means for Matt and I.” Sylvie shared. “He’s calling Gabby today. He told me this morning he thinks that it he should be the one to tell her.”</p><p>“He’s probably right.” Stella didn’t like the timing of it but she kind of understood it. “Damn him for being such a perfect gentleman.”</p><p>“I’m just worried about her reaction and how it could change things between Matt and I.” Sylvie told her quietly.</p><p>“You stop that right now.” Stella was adamant. “I don’t think that Gabby’s opinion matters to Matt. I think he called out of respect for YOU.”</p><p>“Huh?” Sylvie looked at her friend, not understanding.</p><p>“If, and this is a BIG if, Gabby has a negative reaction to this news, he wants to be the one to take the heat, not you. And, he’s respecting your relationship because he’s not trying to hide it for her in any way and wants her to know about it.” Stella pointed out. “This call is NOT about Gabby in any way, it’s about him respecting you.”</p><p>“You’re right.” Sylvie admitted. “On this and the dress. Thank you.” She grinned.</p><p>“Are you going to wear your hair down or up?” Stella asked as Sylvie’s phone chirped and her friend reached for it.</p><p>“Well, I’d say he called.” Sylvie looked at Stella and turned the phone around revealing a text from Gabby Dawson. “I haven’t heard a word from her in a really long time. It can’t be a coincidence.”</p><p>“Don’t just sit there.” Stella shook her head. “Read it and move on.”</p><p>“Matt just shared your news. I am so happy for the two of you. Love each other and take care of each other. I love you Partner.” Sylvie read through tears.</p><p>“See.” Stella put her arm around Sylvie and perched her chin on Sylvie’s shoulder.</p><p>“Now I feel bad for expecting the worst of her.” Sylvie said.</p><p>“Stop.” Stella demanded for the third time today. “You need to get rid of this sense of doom over you and Matt. You need to enjoy the excitement and anticipation of your first date tonight. It’s been coming forever and I demand you spend the day in the moment, enjoying it.”</p><p>“You’re right.” Sylvie grinned. “Again.” She picked up her phone and typed out a reply. “Thanks Gabby - it means the world to me and I’m sure it does for Matt too. Be safe and do more good. I love you too, Partner.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Wow.” Matt stammered when Sylvie opened her door. “You look amazing.” Sylvie had gone with Stella’s dress pick since her friend had been right about so much. It was a dark royal blue, almost navy, one shoulder sheath that clung to her slim form.</p><p>“Thank you.” Sylvie smiled warmly at him. “You aren’t so bad yourself.” She appreciated his dark grey suit against the crisp white shirt, open at the neck.</p><p>“These are for you.” Matt held out the bouquet of flowers he was holding to the side of the doorway out of her view.</p><p>“Oh Matt, they’re beautiful.” Sylvie took a deep smell of the blooms.</p><p>“They don’t handle a candle to you.” Matt leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>“Just let me put these in a vase.” Sylvie turned and he followed her into her apartment. “They really are lovely Matt.”</p><p>“Before we get going, I think you should know that I talked to Gabby today.” Matt told her as she arranged the blossoms in the vase.</p><p>“I know.” Sylvie smiled at him. “She texted me that she was happy for us. I know that couldn’t have been easy for you and I really appreciate that you did it to show me she was really in your past.”</p><p>“It wasn’t hard when you were the prize.” Matt shook his head.</p><p>“Shall we?” Brett set the vase down on the end of the counter.</p><p>“We shall.” Matt agreed and when Sylvie opened her closet and chose a coat, Matt reached out, took the coat from her and held it open for her to slip into.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“That restaurant was amazing.” Sylvie opened her apartment door and led the way inside. “The view of the river was spectacular. How did you ever find it?”</p><p>“When I was Alderman I had a function there and I’ve kept it in my back pocket for the perfect occasion. Tonight was definitely it.” Matt smiled.</p><p>“It really was.” Sylvie undid her coat and Matt helped her out of it, draping it over the arm chair.</p><p>“The best part was the company.” Matt pulled her into his arms. “I had a really great time tonight.”</p><p>“I did too.” Sylvie smiled and raised up on her tip toes to meet him for a kiss. “Do you know what the best part is?” She asked breathlessly a minute later, slipping out of his arms and took a few steps backwards from him.</p><p>“What?” Matt asked as he appreciated her balance on those heels, in that dress for what must have been the hundredth time that evening.</p><p>“It’s not over yet.” Sylvie reached to the side of her dress and slid the zipper down as she continued her backward walk into her bedroom.</p><p>“Well, damn.” Matt grinned, following her into temptation.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>